Conventionally, there has been widespread use of trigger-type pump dispensers as devices that are attached to containers to cause liquid inside the containers to be discharged or sprayed.
Such a trigger-type pump dispenser has a basic structure including a piston and a cylinder and, by causing the piston to move to apply pressure to liquid inside the cylinder, causes the liquid to be sprayed through a nozzle.
Such trigger-type pump dispensers are classified into several types according to how their pistons move.
These types include, for example, a type of trigger-type pump dispenser whose trigger, provided in front, is pulled backward with a finger.
Moving the trigger backward by squeezing it with a hand causes the piston to be depressed in step with the movement of the trigger to raise the pressure of liquid inside the cylinder.
This in turn causes the liquid to be sprayed with force through the nozzle.
Further, there has been proposed a type of trigger-type pump dispenser including a main body and a trigger disposed above the main body, wherein liquid inside a cylinder is pressurized by pressing in a back end of the trigger part downward and depressing a piston in step with the movement of the trigger part (see PTL 1).
This trigger-type pump dispenser is intended to pursue usability by identifying a positional relationship between a handle part and the trigger part.
That is, this is a type of trigger-type pump dispenser that causes liquid inside the cylinder part to be sprayed through a nozzle by depressing the trigger part, which is located above the handle part, with the handle part being gripped and that is characterized in that a portion of the handle part with which a finger comes into contact is located closer to the back than the point of the trigger part where force is applied.
However, in this trigger-type pump dispenser, too, depressing one side of the trigger part downward while gripping the handle part causes the piston part to move downward, too, accordingly.
In this case, the downward movement of the piston part causes the nozzle part to move downward, too.
Therefore, in spraying liquid, the nozzle part moves toward higher and lower positions. This presents a drawback of making it difficult to aim at a target.
Given this situation, the inventors of the present application added further improvements and developed, as Japanese Patent Application 2014-151134, a trigger-type pump dispenser that makes it easy to aim at a target without a nozzle part moving toward a higher or lower position.